


Bubble

by EluvDevinco



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Episode 2, Hope, Insecurities, Internal Monologue, M/M, Post episode 2, Sadness, Season 3, happiness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluvDevinco/pseuds/EluvDevinco
Summary: Viernes 1 de febrero.Una tarde, una reunión.Lucas, Eliott y muchos sentimientos involucrados.





	1. Lucas POV

**Author's Note:**

> El clip "EP.2 S3 : Vendredi 19h34 - Surprenant" me impactó y necesitaba desahogarme aventurando lo que sentía Lucas luego de ese final.  
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras despedirse y luego de pocos minutos, Lucas descubre que Eliott tiene novia. Entonces, empiezan los cuestionamientos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El clip "EP.2 S3 : Vendredi 19h34 - Surprenant" me impactó y necesitaba desahogarme aventurando lo que sentía Lucas luego de ese final.  
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura :)

¡Qué áspero se vuelve el mundo con tan solo abrir una puerta! En este momento podría citar cientos de palabras, pero ‘abrumado’ es la primera que se viene a la mente. Ocupa lugar tanto en el júbilo como la devastación. Este viernes arrasó conmigo y por eso al llegar al apartamento me encerré en la habitación. No interesan los demás, sólo puedo conmigo y… los pensamientos sobre Eliott. Vaya. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿En qué me he metido? No hay manera de volver atrás y tampoco es que me deba rendir cuentas, pero pienso en las últimas horas y fue una burbuja perfecta. Creí en esa cercanía, en esa intimidad y si bien escurridizo en los últimos días, parecía sincero lo que vi de él.

 

Entonces un beso. Entonces una chica. Entonces su novia… interpreté todo mal. Y esto me inquieta porque algo en mi interior decía que en lo vivido hubo atracción. Una atmósfera cautivante en que el corazón decidió hacer la diferencia (y el sentimiento, correspondido). Mi caso: Eliott Demaury. Y nuevamente a la salida de su casa: ellos.

 

Me siento confundido, pesado y agotado porque pensé… no sé. Independiente del final (vaya a saber lo qué está pasando por su mente) fue una tarde intensa, más de lo que podría haber imaginado hasta hace poco. No estoy acostumbrado a esperar algo espectacular, sino a cumplir con las expectativas de otros. Y al parecer soy buen actor, o al menos lo intento (ahora, con lo de  Chloé ; pero no quiero dedicarle tiempo de mi noche).

 

Luego está Imane, el chantaje y la famosa reunión de  _ le foyer _ (después de todo no fue tan malo) en la que sucedió Eliott y básicamente mi existencia se jodió desde allí. Me acerqué un poco más a la idea y posibilidad de mí y un chico. Fue una sacudida violenta de emociones al verlo entrar en la sala que luego con el cruce de miradas… ¿Quién es este extraño que activó el modo alerta? Él tiene un magnetismo tal que esa curiosidad que sentí debía ayudarme a conocerlo y aproximarme, no podía dejarlo pasar. Desde entonces: la parada de buses, el libro de clases,  _ Polaris _ (por cierto, es difícil creer que un proyecto tan hermoso no haya recaudado el dinero suficiente para ser ejecutado) que fue un golpe de reflexiones durante la semana y hasta la parada de buses hoy en la tarde. Entonces, Eliott volvió a suceder.

 

Buscando cómo acercarme él llegó primero, sentado allí, justo a mi lado y resulta que ser el designado de la cerveza por mis amigos hizo que terminase en su casa. ¡Increíble! ¿¡Cuánta era la probabilidad de que sucediera!? Me sentí positivo, relajado, pero sobre todo más sincero ya que no había presiones externas. Fue una burbuja de armonía y ligereza. Si me enfoco sólo en eso realmente fue una delicia; pero la imagen de ellos no deja de golpearme, confundirme y dar rabia conmigo ya que no estoy pensando cómo debería pensar de esta tarde. En algún momento tenía que irme de su casa, pero no esperaba sentirme fragmentado a la vuelta.

 

Me atrae muchísimo. Mierda. Es que pienso una instancia cúlmine y el momento del piano gritaba tanto… Los ojos de Eliott eran muy expresivos y su conmoción fue gratificante de ver. Me expuse significativamente al tocar “I Love You” de Riopy. ¡No puede ser nada! O tal vez mi cordura se jodió por el modo fulminante en que sucedió todo. Pero me afecta ya que me permití ser muy humano al sentir. Pienso en el diálogo sobre el mapache, la música, su baile (¡cuánta gracia me hizo!): esa intimidad no sucede con cualquiera. Sí, puedes ser amable y cercano con los que te rodean, pero no significa lo mismo en situaciones como la de hoy. Al conocer aspectos que yo cuidaría celosamente,  es como si hubiera una invitación implícita a entrar en su mundo y descubrirlo. También, el gesto del cabello al despedirnos. No lo entendí, me descolocó, pero me gustó.

 

Forzando a mi cerebro a entender llego a la conclusión de que hay una pieza que no encaja. El problema es cuál. Espera, ¿por qué no mencionó la existencia de una novia? Insisto, no me debe rendir cuentas. Se supone que el amor nos hace felices, ¿por qué ocultarlo? Además es una chica, no tendría que haber dificultad en hablarlo. De la sinopsis de  _ Polaris _ puedo decir lo importante que es el amor para él y la trascendencia en que las partes desnuden y superen sus miedos para avanzar juntos. Vaya, ‘miedos’... necesito pensar esa palabra. Sí, definitivamente para Eliott no es un asunto cualquiera. Pero por más que mire el techo o la pared es obvio que no tendré respuestas. Y a estas alturas de la noche tengo el cerebro fundido. Necesito descansar y cuando despierte veré cómo lidiar con la tormenta.

  
Entonces me acomodo en la cama y al cerrar los ojos vuelvo al momento del piano: “ _ Eso fue increíble _ ”, “ _ eres sorprendente _ ” y “ _ me gusta la gente sorprendente _ ”. Declaraciones directas y reflejadas en los bonitos ojos emocionados de Eliott.  _ Dime, ¿cómo te entiendo? _ Todo es demasiado…  _ Chelou _ .


	2. Eliott POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noche del viernes 1 de febrero y Eliott piensa sobre la tarde que pasó con Lucas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justo y necesario escribir también desde su punto de vista ❤️  
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura :)

Luego de volver al apartamento tras salir con Lucille, me apoyé en la puerta algunos minutos. Este día fue demasiado. Pero demasiado en el buen sentido. Cierro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo, me siento en paz… no, mejor dicho tranquilo. El último tiempo ha sido difícil y esta tarde fue todo lo que no podía imaginar, pero todo lo que agradezco. El primer día de clases fue difícil, quería pasar desapercibido pero fue inevitable sentirme observado. Sin embargo, hubo un chico del que no sentí esa mirada pesada, uno con el que choqué y no se dio cuenta: Lucas Lallemant. Es difícil explicar lo que me llamó la atención, pero al verlo con su grupo de amigos parecía relajado y cotidiano, lo que me dio nostalgia. Sin embargo, al pasar las semanas y habiendo pasado juntos la tarde de hoy, puedo deducir que hay todo un mundo que le importa cuidar. Lucas es un chico profundo y sorprendente. Y me gusta. Me gusta eso de él. Él me gusta.

 

Ya más compuesto, vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá en el que estuvimos hace unas horas y sonrío. Lo hago porque es inevitable, porque me siento feliz también nervioso...  _ vamos Eliott, no temas en creer lo que sucedió _ . Nunca medité cuánto tiempo valdría la pena mantenerme en la distancia; por ende, tampoco imaginaba que el volante de Daphné sobre la reunión de  _ le foyer  _ haría alguna diferencia. Así que fui sin expectativas ya que de todas maneras podía ser bueno para conocer personas. Entonces ahí estaba él y fue emocionante porque también hubo contacto visual… pero continué en la distancia.

 

Sin embargo, como volví a comprobar hoy, Lucas es sorprendente y en la máquina expendedora fue él quien se acercó y en mi mente le di las gracias ya que el conflicto interno lo impedía. Cuando tienes muy presente lo que te ha sucedido es mejor esta posición, al menos por ahora no puedo arriesgarme a abarcar demasiado. Pero ese viernes acabó siendo más ligero.

 

¿Y hoy? Nuevamente un viernes a mi favor. Bastó un paradero y cervezas para que se diera la oportunidad y tomar el riesgo. En todo caso, genuinamente quería ayudarlo y fue conmovedor que la situación le generase conflicto, parece del tipo independiente. Pero no quisiera aventurar en algo profundo, asuntos así merecen tiempo y tacto. De todas maneras bastó mirarlo a los ojos (¡qué ojos!). ¿Cómo podía negarme a ayudarlo? Confieso que estaba nervioso porque esperaba ir al apartamento y pasar la tarde solo hasta tener que salir. Abrir la puerta fue más que una simple entrada a mi hogar, también era navegar en mi mundo. No todos se atreven, no todos lo soportan, no todos quieren y no me gusta que cualquiera navegue mis rincones, pero confié en la corazonada.

 

Aún hay bastante olor de lo fumado y río porque no podíamos haber sido más patéticos cuando estuvimos tendidos en el sofá. Entonces pienso lo que fue pasando hasta llegar a ese punto y… ¡cómo valió la pena! Empezando por los dibujos de mapaches (o más bien de mí), aunque tal vez hoy fui menos mapache porque al estar solo con Lucas ignoré un poco la máscara ya que me interesaba que tuviese una impresión de mí que le gustase recordar. Entonces jugué el papel de serio cuando me preguntó cómo lo dibujaría (reprimí una sonrisa) y es que no sabe que esa idea ya le ha pensado (pero tiempo al tiempo). Luego,  el gesto de levantar las cejas demostraba comodidad (y al parecer mi personalidad no le estaba molestando). Eso me hacía anhelar su proximidad y por eso acepté la invitación implícita a entrar en su dinámica. Caía y caía, pero lo hacía feliz.

 

Después de que empezáramos a fumar tras su gentil ofrecimiento, pasó poco rato hasta que la conversación tomase un gustoso vaivén caótico y espontáneo; aunque cada tanto aparecían flashes de  _ Polaris  _ debido al origen de la historia. La trama nació de mí, de mis sentimientos y anhelos para lidiar con el conflicto interior, a lo que la dinámica de luz y oscuridad calzaba perfecto. Hoy la felicidad estuvo cerca después de mucho tiempo, incluso aunque haya sido una burbuja, pero sentí menos miedo de mí. Con eso quiero decir que el mensaje tras  _ Polaris  _ está lejos de decir que la felicidad solo depende de un otro (y como dije, no importa si es un chico, una chica o una criatura). En la aventura del amor, si bien luz y oscuridad son opuestas, pertenecen a un universo común, por eso pueden acercarse ya que las diferencias no significan aislación o rigidez (y también puede jugar el criterio dual, luz y oscuridad incluidos en uno). Si bien en un punto las partes se reconocen enamoradas, una debe superar sus miedos para cruzar al mundo del otro y por fin encontrarse. Durante el último tiempo me he sentido más cerca de… no, lo dejo ahí. El punto es que implica un crecimiento personal lo que hace posible el “juntos”.

 

Pero la inseguridad hizo que dejase a Lucas tomar más la iniciativa, pienso que le es más fácil ser valiente (sí, hice el ridículo con el _dubstep_ , pero observar era una posición que jugaba mejor). Y cierro los ojos,  sonriendo por la bonita intimidad que caló hondo, repercutiendo en el cuerpo pero más en el corazón ya que estuvimos compartiendo a un nivel particular de intimidad. Sé que mis ojos no me engañaron, sé que fue recíproco, lo sé porque cuando nos despedimos dijo que le gustaría volver a pasar una tarde como la de hoy. Es una promesa y confío en Lucas.

 

Sin embargo, sería simplista continuar diciendo lo increíble y buena que fue esta… Espera, ¿qué es eso en el suelo? Desde el sofá no alcanzaba a distinguir y pensando que algo se cayó de la estantería me acerco y… ¿¡La bufanda de Lucas!? Mi corazón se acelera y los ojos empiezan a lagrimeaban; entonces entiendo que no he dimensionado realmente las implicancias de la situación. Volví a sentarme en el sofá luego de recogerla, estaba sacudido y a la vez que la mantengo apretada con las manos la acerco a mi rostro y el suave tacto me conmueve porque Lucas no se ha ido del todo. La bufanda es una prueba tangible, pero también algo que se ha quedado a medio camino entre la burbuja y el mundo real. Quizás es sobrepensar, pero la realidad es que fuimos protegidos por estas paredes y no hubo cientos de pares de ojos observándonos interactuar. No es llegar y devolverla, él tiene su grupo de amigos y conocidos en el colegio y yo soy el nuevo y mi intención no es incomodarlo porque es horrible sentirse una molestia para los demás. No es que al vernos vayan necesariamente a pensar algo más, pero estoy demasiado consciente del como interactuamos y necesito procesar el alboroto emocional para actuar ante los ojos de la realidad.

 

Entonces me recuesto en el sofá aún con la bufanda en las manos y fijo la mirada en el piano. A pesar de la preocupación, una parte de mi corazón está sensiblero y no hay problemas si algunas lágrimas caen ya que ese maravilloso instrumento fue el momento cúlmine del encuentro e hizo que me diera cuenta de varios aspectos. La música es poderosa y en particular, considero que el piano tiene mayor alcance para tocar la fibra íntima, entonces dejé a Lucas tocar para ver si lograba sorprenderme. Fijé la mirada para no perderme detalle alguno y cuando sonaron las notas de prueba un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la ansiedad. Pero cuando ESA música comenzó a sonar en pleno… me sentí en el cielo. No conocía la melodía, pero tenía una carga íntima, sentimental y dulce. Estaba conmocionado y es cuando pude decir que ya no había vuelta atrás, Lucas Lallemant me atraía irremediablemente. La experiencia fue una locura, él es sorprendente y a mí me gustan las personas así. Fui testigo privilegiado y me gusta la idea de que hayamos creado este recuerdo.

 

Personas como él valen la pena conocer. Siento que tiene un mundo muy rico, pero son momentos específicos en los que deja fluir su potencial y ese es el punto, cómo encarar la situación de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué lo que gusta o no que los demás vean de él? Partamos de base con el aspecto de la sexualidad, no es sólo sentarse y decir ‘a’. No es llegar y hacerle una pregunta directa, la manera de lidiar es diferente en cada persona y entiendo lo que es tener aspectos de los cuales no hay ganas de hablar hasta estar seguro, aunque sea para decir ‘a’. En  _ Polaris  _ dejé claro que los demonios internos son nuestra mayor barrera. Lo que sí puedo afirmar es que hoy nos llevamos bien y estuvimos cómodos. Pero no sé cuando volveré a tener el valor de acercarme, hablar e interactuar como lo hicimos hoy ya que el miedo me impide dar el primer paso.

 

Ignoro qué hora es, pero ya es momento de descansar y camino a la habitación llevo la bufanda en el cuello, abrazando el recuerdo de Lucas y la promesa de la puerta donde empezó una tarde (y espero que también una historia) memorable.


End file.
